One stare, Can lead to One night I love you Harry
by elegant apsara104
Summary: One time in an empty hallwayy can lead to an eventful night. Please read and reveiw!


One-Shot. Rated M for D/H/R slash gay sex. You have been warned. Please Read and Reveiw.

Harry made his way into the great hall and sat down next to his two best friends. He felt rather sick and didn't look so good either. After running into Malfoy in the hallway, who would feel good. After piling tons of food onto his plate, Harry began to get many odd looks from people, among them, being Malfoy himself.

"Harry mate, what wrong, you look very pale, and your eating like when mum did when she was pregnant with Fred and George." Ron said, whilst stuffing food into his own mouth.

Harry kept to himself. Ever since he had run into Malfoy, their eyes met for a second, and they just stood there..staring.

xxFlashbackxx

A light cold breeze was blowing through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry made his way through, holding himself, due to the cold weather. While he was walking, he was looking down at his feet the entire time, and he ran into someone, knocking them both down. "I'm sorry..i'm so stupid, let me..." He trailed off stunned to see two beautiful gray eyes staring back at his own green almonds. Harry and Draco just looked at one another..not saying a single word. The gentle wind blew the blonde's hair away from his face, and Harry could only stare in awe. Then the unexpected happened. Draco lifted up a slender, white hand and laid it on Harry's cheek. He closed his eyes due to the warmth of the Slytherin's hand.

"Malfoy.." Harry whispered. Draco shook his head to cut off the Raven haired boy, and then leaned in to where their lips where only centimeters away.

Harry was to shocked to say a single word. 'What is he doing...and why am I giving in?' were the two questions that were running through his mind. Harry met Draco and softly kissed his pink lips. They laid their doing nothing but softly touching their lips. After about a minute or so, Harry broke the kiss and stood up. He offered a hand to Malfoy who took it graciously. Without another word, both boys turned around and went his own way.

xxEnd of Flashbackxx

Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow.

"Harry what wrong with you...your just staring at Malfoy..ugh.." she said. By then Harry's cheeks had gone red, at the mention of Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ron were walking up to the Gryffindor common room when they were stopped by a certain Slytherin. Harry avoided eye contact with Draco, but Ron on the other hand got angry.

"Get the fuck out of our way, don't you have anything better to do than stalk and harass Gryffindors." Ron spat out. Draco wiped at his face calmly and looked up at the red headed boy.

"I would appretiate it if you didn't spit on my face when you talk, and what I want has nothing to do with you......Potter, a word please?'' Draco said, as he motioned towards an empty hallway. Harry nodded silently.

"Be careful mate, if he tries anything just scream, and i'll be there to kick his sorry ass. I'll be in the common room." He said.

Harry followed Draco and they stopped in the middle of the hallway. Draco leaned in and took Harry's face into his hands, kissing him passionatly. Harry gave in and put his arms around Draco's neck. The blond left Harry's lips and lead a trail of kisses down his neck. The green eyes boy gasped at the sensation. He quickly pulled away and looked at Draco seriously. "Explain." he said factly.

Draco sighed and they say down on the floor. Then he began his story.

"Ever since that moment in the hallway..I've been oddly attracted to you. I've never felt that way about another guy before, when I kissed you, well everything else just seemed to disappear, and it was only you and me..noone else.." He stopped and looked at Harry.

"I didn't even know you were gay?" Harry asked. It had been a surprise. Draco Malfoy, the sexiest man EVER at Hogwarts was gay!

"Well, yes, now that you know." He said, giving Harry a smile that made his heart do flips in his chest. "Can we give this a try?" Draco asked, whilst taking Harry's hands into his own. Harry nodded with a smile that made him look like an idiot.

"Let's go to the common room, and then up to my bed." Harry whispered, feeling that he was getting very hard indeed. He led Draco to the portrait and said the password. Getting impatient, they ran to the dorm and jumped onto Harry's bed. "Shhh. We don't want to wake the others." He said. Harry drew the curtains and cast a silencing charm. "That would be really bad if Ron would have found us in the middle of a fuck." He said laughing. Draco smiled and tackled Harry onto his bed and started kissing every inch of exposed flesh that he could find. "Wait stop.." Harry mumbled. Draco looked at his lover with a puzzled look on his face. Harry grabbed his wand and muttered a quick spell that got rid of his and Draco's clothes.

"You've got to teach me that one." Draco let out as he lowered himself to be level with the other boys erection. Draco possesivly took Harry into his mouth and started pumping him. Harry gasped at the wetness and screwed his eyes shut. The blonde found the slit at the top of Harry's cock and sharply inserted his tongue inside. The green eyed boy yelled at the sensation.

"Bloody Hell, How did you do that!?!" he said while his back arched.

"Maybe i'll teach you one day." he smirked. Draco flipped Harry onto his stomach and he spat into his hand. He put the spit inside Harry's anal hole and leaned down. "Harry...are you ready?" he asked, not wanting to hurt his partner. Harry nodded and Draco carefully inserted himself. He held his breath due to Harry's tightness.

At first all that Harry felt was pain and more pain. He even cried out a couple of times. But then, slowly the pain turned into pleasure, and all that escaped Harry's lips were groans of pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself??" Draco said suddenly. All Harry could do was laugh in response. Draco continued to pump harder and he gasped. "Holy mother- i'm about to- AHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed in ecstasy. He gently pulled out of Harry and laid beside him. "I think I love you Harry Potter." he said softly.

A grin spread across Harry's face. "I love you too Draco Malfoy." He leaned over and gave Draco a kiss. "Let's go to bed." with that Harry took Draco into his arms and they both fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Did you like it?? Well please review! I just wrote this because I was sleepy and feeling very romancy..you know! Thank you for reading and please read my other stories! 


End file.
